The 8 mm VTR for use on a vehicle has been developed and several techniques therefor have been already proposed.
However, among the components constituting a 8 mm VTR, e.g. in the tape path system, which is object of this invention, it is desired to make it lighter, thinner and smaller and to ameliorate further its reliability.